


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by Overladen_Overborne (Spectacles_Writing)



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Rain, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacles_Writing/pseuds/Overladen_Overborne
Summary: We had a rainy day, and it inspired something in me... something very, very cliche. Also pretty fluffy. Or as fluffy as you can be when you go from first date to blowjob in 1300 words. That's still pretty fluffy, as it turns out! But hopefully also hot.One note of warning: the sound effects in this aren't too uncommon, but there are a lot of them. Mostly doors, rain, and footsteps indicating scene transitions. Of course, performers are always free to adjust my scripts should they see fit, but I want to make it extra clear that all SFX are optional. Leaving those out, it should be a pretty approachable script for anyone, so don't be afraid to take a swing at it!And, that all said, step through the door, wrap yourself up in a nice warm blanket, and sing it: Rain, Rain, Go Away.DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.
Relationships: F4M





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This script is a fantasy written by an adult (18+) for an adult audience (18+). All characters depicted are adults (18+). All acts depicted are consensual.
> 
> Please contact me before recording if you intend to post your recording behind a paywall.

<< Asterisks mark emphasis (ex. Don’t *do* that! vs. Don’t do *that*!). The little marker thingies <<>> are stage directions. They denote sound effects (when used with SFX, like so: <<SFX: door closing>>), nonverbal noises, or tone of voice. Sometimes they indicate actions which don’t need sound effects -- this is just to give you a better picture of the scene. All sound effects are optional, and feel free to improvise.>>

[kissing] [blowjob] [sex] [cute] and [fluffy] [first date] [stuck in the rain] [and other tropes galore]

***

<<laughing>> Yeah! Yeah, it was great. I didn’t even know there was a coffee shop there! I’m *definitely* going back there again, so I guess I have you to thank for that!

<<sweeter>> And… the date, too. Thank you for showing me such a nice time. 

Maybe… same time next weekend?

Great! It’s a date, then. See you!

Oh, um, and before you go…

<<SFX: kiss; brief, more of a peck>>

For the drive home.

Bye!

<<SFX: door closing>>

<<SFX: thunder>>

<<SFX: knocking on door>>

<<SFX: door opening>>

<<SFX: heavy rain>>

Um... hi! Did you forget something, or…

<<gasp>> Oh, gosh! Oh, no, you’re soaked! Quick, come in!

<<SFX: door closing, rain SFX stop>>

What happened?

Your car won’t start. 

Why didn’t you just sit inside and wait for the rain to let up?

<<beat>>

Well, I’m sure you *could* fix it if it wasn’t pouring out there, but you don’t even have an umbrella --

<<beat>>

Lend you one?

I mean, I don’t… well, sure, I *have* one, but you’re already dripping wet! I wouldn’t feel right just… giving you an umbrella and throwing you back out there. You’ll catch a cold or something!

Seriously, you can take a nice hot shower in my bathroom, get warm, get dried off… I’ll throw your clothes in the dryer. Hopefully the rain will let up by the time they’re dry, and if it doesn’t…

Well, we’ll figure that out when we get to it!

Hm?

Oh, uh, no! No, really, it’s no trouble at all. It’s just polite, really. Mhm.

Well, we better get you out of those wet things!

<<embarrassed>> Um, you better get yourself out of them, I mean. The bathroom’s this way, just down the hall.

You go ahead and undress. Just leave your clothes by the door and I’ll find something for you to get into.

<<SFX: shower starts>>

<<muffled>> I’m just gonna -- you’re behind the curtain, right? Ok.

<<SFX: door opening>>

<<not muffled>> Not looking! Not looking!

<<SFX: door closing>>

<<SFX: footsteps receding>>

<<SFX: shower stops>

<<optional SFX: shower curtain opening>>

<<SFX: footsteps approaching>>

<<muffled>> So I think I found something that’ll fit you. You’ll have to let me know how it --

<<SFX: door opening>>

<<beat>>

<<maximum flustered>> I didn’t see anything! I couldn’t see anything! I mean -- I wasn’t looking! I -- I --

<<SFX: clothes falling to the floor>>

Just -- put those on!

<<SFX: door closing>>

<<SFX: footsteps receding>>

<<beat>>

<<SFX: door opening>>

<<humming>>

<<surprised>> Oh! Hey. You look… nice!

<<beat>>

Yeah… I guess it’s not high fashion. Sorry, I just didn’t have much that I thought would fit.

Yeah, the shirt’s a little big. I got it from one of those corporate team-building things, you know? I was like ten minutes late and they were all out of small shirts but everyone just *had* to wear one so I was walking around the whole day drowning in a triple-XL corporate retreat T-shirt. You know, like a mature adult.

Please, make yourself at home. The couch is all yours. Don’t be shy, get wrapped up in the blanket.

<<beat>>

Sorry? For what?

<<beat>>

Oh! Oh, no, don’t worry! Seriously, it’s no big deal. 

Yes, really. I’m just being hospitable. After all, it’s not your fault you got stuck in the rain. What kind of person would I be if I just left you out there?

Pardon me?

A-an Uber?

Well, I.

Uh.

There’s a very good reason I didn’t call you an Uber. And, um.

The reason is.

It is.

It is, uh… coming up real quick 

Any second now…

Oh! That’s the kettle!

<<SFX: footsteps receding>>

<<SFX: footsteps approaching>>

<<SFX: sipping>>

Ahh… can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?

<<beat>>

Hm. How about some cocoa?

<<beat>>

...soup?

<<beat>>

Hmph. Well, I’ll have to find some other way to warm you up, then.

No, don’t scoot over. Just let me snuggle riiight up to you.

Mm. There we go. Now, isn’t that better?

Good.

<<beat as you settle in, maybe a sigh>>

<<getting a little quieter, more intimate>> I was just thinking… maybe it’s not all bad that your car broke down, right? I mean… I hope I’m making up for it, at least.

<<beat>>

<<laugh>>

You’re too sweet.

<<beat>>

Wow… we sure are close, huh? Close enough to feel your breath on the back of my neck… close enough that if I turned around, I could just...

<<beat>>

You know, um… I don’t normally do things like this on the first date… this is kind of a special case, but…

<<beat>>

Fuck it.

<<SFX: kiss, brief>>

God… I was hoping we would get to this eventually, just… didn’t expect it to be so soon.

<<SFX: kiss>>

Not that I mind.

<<SFX: kiss, moan>>

Yeah, there. Ooh, your hands are still chilly…

No, don’t stop. They’ll warm up.

<<SFX: kiss>>

Can I tell you something?

I’ve been thinking about this all day.

In the park… in the coffee shop… the bookstore…

<<laugh>> Yeah. By the lake too.

I was trying to keep it low-key, but… I couldn’t stop thinking about climbing into your lap and pressing my lips into yours… <<SFX: kiss>> and pushing your hands up my shirt and <<trail off into a moan>> God...

Is it okay if I…

Oh. Oh, you’re excited, aren’t you?

Shh… don’t move. Just stay cuddled up in that blanket.

I’m going to warm you up.

<<SFX: blowjob>>

Oh, yes… How does that feel?

Good.

<<SFX: blowjob>>

Mm. You can put your hands on my head if you want. Don’t just shove me down, but… if you want me to go faster or slower, just go ahead.

<<SFX: blowjob, moaning>>

<<catching your breath>>

Okay… you can push me down if you want. Just a little.

<<SFX: deepthroat, moaning>>

<<catching your breath>>

Hey, wait!

<<beat>>

No, I -- nothing’s wrong, I just stopped because…

You’re getting close. Right?

So…

Do you want to, you know… finish off somewhere else?

<<laugh>>

I was hoping you would. Hang on, let me get out of my pants.

In the meantime, uh… this is going to sound weird.

Check the pocket of your sweatpants.

<<beat>>

<<laughing>> Yeah, well… I was hoping things might go this way, and I wanted to be prepared, so… I slipped you a condom. Sorry, that… is that weird?

<<beat>>

Well, I’m glad it didn’t put you off. <<seductive, closer to the mic, quieter>> Especially since I’m *soaked* right now.

That’s right. Hurry up and slip it on. I don’t want to wait any longer..

<<moan>>

Okay, now hold still while I… line you up…

<<moan>>

Ohhh, yes. Oh fuck yes.

Hold on, just… give me a second to get used to it.

<<shaky>> Okay. I’m gonna start moving now, okay?

<<SFX: improv moaning/sex sfx/optional wet sounds>>

Oh, that’s perfect. Yeah, put your hands on my hips while I ride you… <<moan>> Yeah. Yeah, like that.

<<SFX: improv moaning/sex sfx/optional wet sounds>>

God, you’re sexy. <<gasp/moan>> Fuck, I take that back. You’re fucking perfect.

Shh. No arguing. Just shut up and kiss me.

<<SFX: improv moaning/kissing/sex sfx/optional wet sounds>>

You close again?

Don’t hold back. Just keep your hands on my hips and give it to me, okay? Come on, I’m getting close too, just -- keep going -- yes -- oh, god -- <<you can keep vamping or move on to:>>

<<SFX: moaning/sex sfx/optional wet sounds, escalate to orgasm>>

Ooh.

That was… really nice.

<<beat>>

<<SFX: kiss>>

I’m glad to hear you enjoyed yourself.

<<beat>>

Well, uh… I think it’s not raining anymore.

So… you can fix your car and leave, if you want…

Still. Your clothes still need to finish drying, right? And you probably need to clean up *again*. I definitely do.

...Any chance you want to, I don’t know… maybe save water... and shower together?

<<kiss>>

Perfect. Come on, babe. Let’s get you out of those clothes...


End file.
